Chris's Revelation and the Decision
by warped
Summary: Chris brings Prue back for a reason and future Wyatt is planning something as well. Lots of character interaction. Takes place in season 6 with future glimpses.
1. Three years waiting

**Chapter One**

Piper heard the orbs materialize into the living room as she continued to dust. "Leo, I thought you had to work late tonight. Oh well I'm glad you're home. You can take care of Wyatt because I have to go to the club and see to…" She trailed off as she heard the voice behind her.

"Piper," The voice called softly.

Piper caught her breath in surprise and slowly turned around…it couldn't be. No, she had to be dreaming. She looked in the person's ice blue eyes and stood there in silence long enough for the realization to hit her.

"Is it…am I dreaming?" Piper asked, the vulnerability apparent in her voice, yet full of innocent hope that she had never let go of.

Prue walked over to Piper and hugged her. "No, I'm really here." She held Piper tight as Piper cried.

"I missed you so much," Piper said between sobs.

"I missed you too," Prue replied as she too felt tears coming to her eyes.

Piper buried her face in Prue's shoulder. She was overcome with emotion and was overjoyed just to be with her sister again. Chris watched from the doorway and smiled to himself as he orbed out.

**One week ago…**

"But why would we ever agree to that? It is against the rules Chris." One of the older looking elders said this as he walked over to join the other elders.

"Don't ask me to try and figure out why you've done the things you have. I never understood your reasoning for anything and I'm not going to start now," Chris replied icily. "Look, the point is this is how it was in my future and I don't want to risk changing it."

"But the matter of the fact is that witches are not_ allowed_ to become whitelighters."

"Stupid technicality. Who better to be his whitelighter than his aunt? His aunt who did good herentire life and gave her _life_ trying to save an innocent."

At this point Leo stepped into the conversation. "I think it's a good idea. The Charmed Ones don't have the best of whitelighters at this point…" Leo continued as he glared at Chris, "…I mean he can't even heal. Who is supposed to protect Wyatt? He should have a whitelighter with the ability to heal at least!"

"I suppose she does fit most of the requirements. Give us time to discuss the idea Chris."

Chris opened his mouth to respond but Leo orbed Chris out with a wave of his hand. He decided to wait in his apartment at P3 until he was summoned. Finally he heard the familiar jingle of the Elders.

"We have decided in favor of Prue becoming Wyatt's whitelighter. You have too many responsibilities as it is Chris, and we feel that someone else needs to help with the burden. And this will further allow Leo to stay 'up here', as his healing ability is not needed. He will no longer be putting the rest of us in danger with his…his…recklessness." The gray haired elder said, searching for the right word.

The other elders murmured their agreement while Leo sat, staring down at a speck on the floor.

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! Constructive criticism would be great as well. Thanks a lot


	2. Old Memories Meet New Worries

**Chapter Two**

**Present:**

Phoebe walked in the manor 20 minutes later, just coming back from the office. The second she walked in the door she was overcome with empathic emotion. The joy and relief was blended with an odd feeling of bewilderment. A desperate need to find out what was going on pulled the strings of Phoebe's heart, and she knew that something big had happened.

Taking a deep breath, sheand advanced forward into the living room. Her eyes grew wide as a familiar yet long gone sight filled her eyes, suffocating her thoughts. Three years. That was the last time she had seen this. Piper was sitting on the couch, her face beautifully glowing with happiness. Genuine happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time. Prue sat close to her on the couch, holding her young nephew.

"You take after your daddy don't you little guy?"

Nobody saw Phoebe as she stood in the doorway in silence, frozen and unmoving.

"All the other little witches are gonna be dieing for you to ask them out when you get older."

Wyatt smiled and pointed towards the doorway, "Pheeb home"

Prue and Piper both turned to see her watching from the doorway. Phoebe blinked a few times, still not believing any of this to be more than a wishful dream. A dream that would be gone by morning, leaving her heart with an empty feeling that could never be filled.

She walked over unsurely, gaining speed as she advanced forward.

She hug Prue andbegan to cry, tears filling her chocolate brown eyes as they ran gently down her cheeks.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again. I missed you so much." Phoebe's voice cracked as she repeated Piper's words.

Prue said nothing, but continued tohold onto her little sister, not willing to ever let go again.

Piper picked up Wyatt and left her two sisters there, together finally.

Later that night Chris was babysitting Wyatt and the original Charmed Ones were chatting as they ate one of Piper's home cooked meals.

"The joy of eating your cooking, Piper, gets even greater after three years." They all laughed and shared memories together as they enjoyed Piper's baked ziti.

The mood was light and Piper liked it. She had been depressed lately, without really knowing why. There was Leo being gone which hurt like hell of course, but then there was just everything. She was tired of everything.

"Remember the time when Piper was dancing on the bar? And all the people at P3 thought she was drunk!" Phoebe and Prue laughed as Piper feigned being angry.

"You've done worse sober Pheebs."

"Remember the time when Prue was a bitch…literally? You even found a date while you were a dog!."

"Hey!Look who's talking Phoebe. Weren't you the one that unzipped your professor's pants with your teeth?" Prue smirked, remembering that Phoebe was the one who had gotten the deadly sin of lust.

"Well I got a B minus anyway," She joked back.

The sisters continued to share old memories and eat their meal.

It feels so right to be there talking and laughing with each other again Phoebe thought, and it hasn't felt this right for so long. I mean sure she had Piper and Paige, but it still wasn't and never would be the same. Piper had changed so much since Prue had died she thought.And even though they were still close, Phoebe could always feel Piper pulling away from her once youngest sister. Phoebe sometimes wondered if it was just because Piper was afraid that she too, would desert her.

After sharing a few drinks and getting Prue up to date on what's been going on with their lives in the past three years, the conversation turned serious.

Phoebe had been curious all day but finally decided to ask. "So Prue, you still haven't told us. How did you get here?"

The light mood had completely shifted, and Piper could sense the tension. She did not like it.

"You don't have to leave us again do you?" She added quietly.

"No, no Piper I can stay for good." Phoebe and Piper sighed, relieved. "Actually, Leo and Chris are part of the reason I'm here. You see the Elders thought that Wyatt needed a whitelighter as he starts to come into his powers. He needs a _healing_ whitelighter. And as for Leo's part, Piper, I really think that you should ask him about it." Piper's eyes were downcast, and she frowned.

Changing thesubject quickly to keep Piper's mind off of Leo, Phoebe decided to bring up happier thoughts. "Prue, you have to meet Paige. As soon as she comes back from vacation you can meet her."

"Oh. Well, erm, that'd be great," Prue's voice cracked as she stuttered the sentence out.

'_Nice cover, dumbass'_ She thought to herself. Prue was still not sure how she felt about Paige. True, she had never met her youngest sister, but after all of this time she still could not get used to the idea that after she died she had a…a…_replacement_. It hurt to think about it and Prue tried not to focus on it. She got up and began to clear the plates off of the table.

Phoebe gave a concerned glance in Prue's direction, but her attention was quickly diverted back to Piper.

"How come Paige isn't just orbing back today?" Piper questioned.

"I think it'd be best if we all got to have a long enough time together before she comes home. I mean, we don't want to be paying all the attention to Prue and none to her. If she comes back today or tomorrow that would end up happening. And I sensed some resentment coming from Prue about it. I…I just think it would be best if Paige came back after her vacation. If something serious comes up we'll have her come back."

Piper shrugged,gettingout of her seatto go help Prue with the dishes.

_**A/N:** _I hope you all liked the update. There are a few readers on author's alert so I decided to continue the story anyway, but I hope to get a few more reviews this time. I just don't want to continue the story if no one likes it.


	3. Unfamiliar Places, Unfamiliar People

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I love to hear from anyone that's reading, even if it's just constructive criticism._

**Chapter 3 **

**Present: **

After helping with the dishes, Piper headed upstairs to relieve Chris of Wyatt, who did not seem at all happy to be stuck babysitting the soon-to-be-toddler. Prue decided to go upstairs as well, and climbed steadily up them, continuing as she made her way through the hall.

A gasp escaped her mouth as she took in the contents of her old room. She looked around and scowled at how her…_Paige's_ room looked. The ever-present antiques that used to fill Prue's bedroom were now encompassed with odd styled paintings and other peculiar trinkets. Prue passed slowly through the room, running her fingers along an abstract painting that had yet to be finished. The different shades of swirling gray seemed to suit her mood, and Prue wondered if Paige had painted it herself.

The next stop Prue decided to make was to a well-known place; a place she was sure hadn't changed. Or had it? Everything else had, why would the attic be an exception? All of the things that had once been well-known to Prue were now unfamiliar and mysterious and she wasn't as sure of herself as she used to be in such a scary atmosphere.

Prue stepped into the attic, letting out a sigh of relief as she noticed that it had not changed one bit. There were a few more potion stains on the walls of course, but it was still the same lovely place that she remembered.

After happily noting that the attic had not changed in her prolonged absence, her gaze redirected itself towards the Book of Shadows. There was a strange young man gazing deeply into the yellowed pages of the ancient thing, and his emerald-green eyes gave away his apparent exhaustion.

Prue took a moment to study him carefully, and realized that he reminded Prue so much of herself during her Triad-obsessing days. Her worries had almost overtaken her, she recalled, remembering how it had taken _two_ psychotic stalkers to make her realize that she was wasting precious moments of her life obsessing. She needed to live her life in the moment and experience all that there was to experience.

_'It's not like it mattered anyway_.'

Chris's thoughts were somewhere far away and he was too deeply involved in his search to notice Prue's presence in the room.

"Looking for something?"

Chris jumped at the sudden break of silence. "Oh, shit you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that!" His voice cracked a little at the high pitch of his sentence and his cheeks turned a slight shade of crimson.

"Sorry," Prue replied with disinterest.

"So are you this Chris I keep hearing about?"

"Yeah…wait hearing about from who?" Prue disregarded the last comment and went on.

"I guess I should thank you then."

"For what?" He knew what for.

"Leo told me that you were the one who suggested I become a whitelighter to the Elders."

"Oh…_that_." Chris took a moment to break from his incessant searching, carefully placing his hands onto the book. He shut his eyes for a few seconds and inhaled deeply. When he opened them he was annoyed to find his obnoxiously-curious aunt still watching him.

"So you're from the future, huh?"

Prue and Chris continued to get to know each other better for a little while, much to Chris's disdain. It wasn't that he didn't like his aunt; on the contrary he loved her very much. But he already knew Prue, and it was painfully awkward talking to her without her having all of her future knowledge. He couldn't tell her how much it hurt to look at his brother everyday and only see the pain that he had caused. He couldn't tell her how much it hurt to watch his fiancé die for him, murdered by his own_ brother._ He couldn't tell her how much…how much _everything_ hurt.

**Chapter Four: **

**Present:**

At almost three AM, most of the Halliwell manor was sleeping. Prue sat by herself in the kitchen, alone. She was used to being alone by now. Phoebe walked downstairs; entering what she thought would be an empty kitchen.

Prue appeared to be deep in thought and was startled when she saw Phoebe.

"Hey," Prue called out from across from the table.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"Three years of not sleeping will do that to you." Phoebe laughed at the thought because Prue had never been one to get much sleep anyway. Always the first one up and the last one down she recalled, thinking to herself. Prue was constantly working or obsessing about something. _'Not obsessing, thinking intently,'_ Phoebe corrected herself. That was Prue's favorite phrase to use whenever she was teased about one of her fixations.

"You want some coffee? I made a new pot."

"No thanks, Prue. I think I'll just have some tea." Phoebe sensed that Prue needed to tell her something and wondered what it could be. Prue anxiously waited for her and began to bite her cuticles, a nervous habit that she had picked up during childhood. After several minutes Phoebe was comfortably seated at the table, and she waited for her sister to speak.

Prue traced the circumference of her coffee mug with her index finger while deciding how to begin. She had reflected upon it often in the three years that she had been dead, but never seriously contemplated being able to put so many years of regret into words.

"Phoebe, I had a lot of time to think after…you know, and I need to tell you now," she paused, not quite sure what to say, "After I died, I realized how badly I treated you all of those times and…"

"Prue, don't," Phoebe cut her off, reaching across the small table to take her eldest sister's hands into her own.

"Please Pheebs, I have to. I've felt guilty about it for a long time and I need to get it off my chest."

"OK."

"Phoebe, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the things I've ever said to you. And all of the things that I didn't. It…it wasn't right. I know that I used to bitch to you about getting a job and I used to say how you were irresponsible and selfish and Phoebe, it just, it wasn't true. I never meant any of it. I mean at the time, but I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And then the whole Cole thing- and I didn't exactly leave when I was on the best of terms with you and...Can you forgive me?" Prue's eyes radiated with the uncertainty that she felt and she did not meet her sister's gaze.

Phoebe was very taken aback by what Prue had to say. Her sister always appeared to be the stoic one of the three. Phoebe knew of course, that Prue was not as thick-skinned as she appeared- after living for so many years with her sister it was impossible not to. But even so, her sister hated the vulnerability that accompanied any showing of emotion, and she almost never admitted to so many of her feelings.

_'At least not to me,'_ Phoebe thought. Prue sometimes told them to Piper but even then it was a rare occurrence. Piper usually had to beat it out of her.

Maybe her sister _had_ changed since her death. Or perhaps, it's just due to the shock of coming home. The younger sister juggled both ideas.

"Prue, it's OK. I understand. It's not like I was the best sister either. I know you had to take care of Piper and me. Can we just forget about it? Start over?"

She hesitated a moment before answering. "Okay."

Prue and Phoebe shared a sisterly moment as both of them reflected on all of the times that they had fought- and the way that they had left it before Prue had died. Prue had still been angry with Phoebe for lying to her about vanquishing Cole. And Phoebe was upset with Prue for not understanding.

_A/N:__This chapter's a little Prue-centric, but I'll have other characters in more soon. Future Wyatt will be in it,as well as Paige meeting her sister._


	4. And It All Begins Here and Now

**Chapter Five**  
**About 20 Years in the Future:**

"I_ told_ you to find him." The loathing tone in the man's voice was apparent as he intently watched the young-looking warlock, who couldn't have been much more than 20. He had light brown hair and the beginning of a beard, but still possessed the baby fat of adolescence on his cheeks. This, mixed with the stubble on his face created an odd boy-man mix.

The largermancreated a fist with his hand and gently squeezed it together, choking the youngwarlock that had failed him. He let go and the warlock collapsed onto the floor, his chest heaving up and down as he gasped for air like it was his very first breath. His face seemed overcome with betrayal and he gazed up with pain in his grey eyes.

"I didn't ask you to find a demon that has several of the same powers. I need _Him_ for my plan to work. No other demon will do."

Taking a moment to regain his composure, the warlock answered, "My apologies sir, it was the best I could do with so many tracker demons dead. A good one is hard to find and to come across one with the ability of tracking Barbus- it's nearly impossible," He choked out.

"One more chance. But only because you have been very useful to me in the past, Mr. Cattaway." No one realized just how important this was. If his plan was to succeed, it would need to be followed _exactly_ how he had thought everything out. To get things right when going to the past required a lot of skill and precision- to wing it could cause devastating results. He had been planning this ever since he had the not-so-pleasant discovery that Chris had gone back to the past to try and "fix" him. His little brother was too simple to comprehend what true power was- he could not think behind the whole "good verses evil" concept that had been drilled into his head: just like it had been to every witch before him. Wyatt was above all of that.

"Thank you sir," the warlock said as he picked himself off of the floor. Lowering his eyes a moment, he could no longer hold in his curiosity.

"There is just one question I have, Sir. Why can't you just locate Barbus yourself? You are powerful enough, surely?"

Wyatt's face gave the slightest hint of being angry before he quickly caught himself and stopped.

"I've told you before. Barbus, he…_aggravates_ me," Wyatt said, searching for the right word. "I don't like to deal directly with him." He looked at the warlock for a moment with his cold eyes. One who did not know him would have thought he was hesitating, perhaps deciding to be merciful for once in his life. But it would soon become clear that he was not. As the warlock screamed in the fire, he was burned from the inside out. Wyatt walked away nonplused, not bothering to glance back.

**Chapter 6**  
**Present: **

"Prue!"

"What is it, Piper?" Prue said, as she orbed back to the manor. This was the third time Piper had called Prue home that day. She kept having Prue check in to see if she was okay; she was so afraid that Prue would leave her again. It had been hard enough losing her once, and she didn't think that she would be able to take losing her a second time. Somewhere in the back of Piper's mind she felt that the Elders had only given Prue back just to take her away again, so that they could hurt her. Like they did with Leo. Sorrow followed every happy experience that Piper had ever had. She, Prue, and Phoebe had become close again, and then Prue died. Leo and her were able to get married- but then Leo was taken away from her by the same people that had allowed the couple to be together in the first place. Piper had Wyatt, but then she discovered that she would not be able to protect him; that in the future he would become evil.

"I uhh…I needed to ask Chris something and I thought you could tell me where he is."

"Then why didn't you just call him?"

"Good idea, Prue. I'm gonna um…go do that now!" She exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"Piper." Prue gave her sister a knowing look and Piper knew that she knew.

"Do you want me to stay here for a little while? I've been running around all day, and I could use a break anyway."

Piper grinned, and ran over happily to hug her sister.

Several days passed by, and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were never apart very long during the course of it. Chris only nagged the Charmed Ones to go on vanquishes a few times during the week, because since Prue was no longer really a Charmed One, but a whitelighter, most of the vanquishing needed to wait until Paige got back from her trip.

"Piper! Phoebe! Anyone home?" Paige called out to her sisters to let them know that she was finally back from her trip. She trudged a few feet with her heavy luggage before deciding that she really didn't feel like carrying her bags all the way up the stairs.

'_There's a much easier way to do this…' _

"Suitcase!" Bright blue orbs encompassed her luggage and she motioned her hand upward in the direction of her bedroom. As soon as it had disappeared into the depths of her room, Paige's paranoid eyes darted quickly from left to right to see if anyone had seen her. She didn't really consider it personal gain, but Piper was a nut with that kind of thing and she didn't want to disappoint her.

Even now after more than two years, Paige just wanted to be accepted by her sisters. She was an only child for her entire life- but in the blink of an eye everything had changed. She discovered that she had sisters- and magical ones at that. It was all very complicated. The insecurities that she had when she had first met her sisters had not been vanquished with time but rather, suppressed to the outside world, and she still felt as if she was just a cheap replacement of Prue. She knew that Piper agreed with the thought, but Paige chose to ignore that part of their relationship with each other. Whether this was true or not, she still possessed the impression that the only reason that Piper had let Paige into her life was so it would still be possible to have the power of three. And even though Paige knew this was the reason, she was still very grateful to have her sisters in her life.

Just as she was about to head upstairs to unpack, Chris orbed in. "Things to do, demons to vanquish. Let's get going!"

"How did you know I was…nevermind. I just got back literally five seconds ago, Chris. Chill."

"Come on- Piper and Phoebe are already out on a vanquish right now. Let's go," Chris whined.

Paige saw orbs begin to materialize behind Chris. "See? They're back already."

Prue was the first to notice Paige's presence.

Her youngest sister stared back in shock, a stunned expression painted onto her face.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please review this time too and tell me what you think, whether it be criticizing or good._


	5. First Time Meeting

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile and that this chapter's so short. I had to rewrite Prue and Paige meeting because I wasn't happy with the original version. I have more chapters written so I promise I'll post more, longer ones soon with some action in them. Please tell me what you think. A/N_

_**Present:**_

"Paige! I'm so glad you're home, honey," Phoebe laughed nervously, and her smile revealed all of her teeth, "Paige, meet Prue, your sister." Phoebe glanced back and forth from Paige to Prue and back again.

Paige still looked bewildered. "But aren't you supposed to be…"

"Dead? Yeah."

Piper grimaced at her sister's choice in words. No one appeared to be happy, except for Chris. He actually looked amused.

"Hey why don't you guys come into the living room, where we can talk?" Phoebe practically laughed at her situation, however unfunny it was. She had now been thrown into the dreaded role of mediator, while Piper stood and did nothing. Maybe it was karmic payback for all of those times with Prue…

They all gathered in the living room. Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat together on the couch. Wyatt sat in Piper's lap and giggled at the funny faces his mom was making at him.

Prue sat noticeably distant from the rest of them, seated in an armchair. Surprisingly, Chris was the one that first to break their silence. "Did you guys vanquish the demon?"

Piper eyed him wearily, "Of course we did. Now will you shut the hell up about it? You've been rambling about that demon for a week now."

Chris's mouth showed anger, but his eyes gave away something different- he was pleased with himself. "OK, good. I gotta go check up on something. Later," Chris waved his goodbye to everyone and disappeared in a cloudof orbs.

Piper rolled her eyes; she had gotten used to his suspicious behavior by now.

Phoebe began to explain why Prue had been able to come back, and Paige listened intently. After about a half an hour of this, she decided she had had enough and was going to bed. She needed time to sort things through and figure out how she felt about all of this. Maybe she would try to finish the painting she had started before she left. She hadn't painted in a long time, but for some reason her muse struck her. Painting helped her think, she decided.

"I'm gonna go upstairs; I'm really tired from my trip," As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized that no one had even asked her one single thing about how much fun she had had. She was looking forward to telling her sisters every little detail about her vacation. She would've explained about the amazing guy she met and told them about all of the clubs they had gone to together. Piper would have mock-scolded her for betraying P3 and Phoebe would have gone all _20/20: Rick Edition._ Paige would have laughed with them.

She stood up and began to walk away when Piper interrupted her, "Oh, wait. I think some of Prue's stuff is in your room. She slept in there last night," Paige looked down at the floor and muttered something inaudible.

"Actually I didn't, Piper. I slept in the attic last night," Prue had, indeed, slept in the attic last night. To her, the attic was the only place that still felt like home. She felt safe and comfortable in it. Butthere was a bitterness contained within Prue's words that Piper did not pick up on. Her two youngest sisters, however, did.

"I can sleep on the couch. It's ok. It's your room."

"The attic is fine. I'm gonna go to sleep, too. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Before Piper could utter her protest at her sister sleeping on the hard attic floor, Prue had orbed upstairs.


	6. Hard Lessons Are Even Harder To Learn

**Chapter 8**

**Present:**

"Will. You. Just. _Relax_!"

"How am I supposed to relax? My sisters are out there hunting a dangerous upper level demon and I'm not there to help them!"

"You're a whitelighter now. You need to concentrate on being there if they need you, not getting in on the action. Whitelighters are supposed to be pacifists. I came here specifically to train you and you aren't listening to me!"

"The only reason you came here was to have an excuse to see Piper and you know it, Leo."

Leo sighed. It _was_ true, after all. Piper and Phoebe had asked him to come down and help Prue adjust to being a whitelighter because she had been tagging along on missions all week. However powerful she was as a witch, she needed to learn how to be a whitelighter. It was not in her personality to just sit back and watch. She was getting in their way and had almost gotten them hurt several times because of it. Prue didn't know this, of course. The only reason Leo had agreed to the training was for the chance to get to see his family. He missed them very much. However short, this gave him an excuse to see them.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. What's important is you need to learn how to properly protect your charges. Now concentrate on sensing them. Take deep breaths, in and out, _focus_," his voice began to fade out of Prue's mind.

"I can hear them. I can hear Piper and Phoebe! They're in trouble Leo! I have to go," Prue began to orb away but Leo grabbed her arm and prevented her from leaving.

"It's important to learn to sit it out. They're in more danger from you interfering than you realize. Don't be foolish!"

Prue gave her brother-in-law a pleading look. Leo could not help but feel a little sad at how desperate she looked. She wanted, _needed_ to go. Leo released her arm and she orbed out. She would have to learn her lesson the hard way.

She orbed into the middle of complete chaos. Piper was throwing her hands up and up again, blowing up a few demonsevery time. Paige was orbing some small boulders at one of the larger demons in an attempt to vanquish him.

Phoebe almost had it. She was about to throw the potion at the demon while he was distracted, but something caught her attention first, "Phoebe look out!"

'_Prue? What's she doing here?'_

Phoebe turned around to see an energy ball heading towards her own direction, but it was not even close to hitting her. When she turned her head back again to throw the potion, she was unpleasantly surprised by an athame being stabbed through her stomach. Her sister calling out an unneeded warning had given the demon just enough time to realize what was going on and allowed him to put an end to it before it began. He shimmered out, and the rest of his demons left with him.

Phoebe's knees collapsed beneath her and she crumbled to the floor. Piper and Paige had both run over by now, and Paige was holding her sister's head in her lap. Phoebe was gasping for breath and she began to pass out.

"Oh my god, Phoebe!" Prue ran over to her sister as fast as she could and jumped down to the ground beside her. She pulled the knife out and placed her hands over her sister's wound. No healing power was coming out of her hands. She had never healed anyone before and she had no idea how; Leo had yet to teach her yet because she kept skipping out on his lessons.

"Heal her!" Paige hated Prue now more than ever. Her sister was dying because of her and there was nothing she could do.

"I don't know how to…oh god."

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Prue took Paige's hand and together they tried to heal their sister. Although Paige couldn't heal, she knew how to and could do it with the help of a full-blooded whitelighter. The familiar sense of warmth came over Phoebe, and she sat up, unharmed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You almost got Phoebe killed! You left my son alone, your charge! How stupid can you be?"

"Piper, that's enough!" What had gotten into her sister? Piper had never yelled at anyone like this before; especially not Prue. She was always the calm, level-headed one. If anything she would be the one telling Phoebe to cool it, as she had so many times before. Phoebe had been listening to her yell at Prue for almost an hour now…it was getting out of control. Paige had not even bothered to join Piper, after orbing them all home she had stormed into her room. It was the angriest Phoebe had ever seen her sister.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I was just trying to help."

"We don't need your help. You are_ not_ a Charmed One anymore!"

Prue looked at her sister sadly and walked away.

_A/N Please let me know if you want me to continue this story. And thanks for the reviews! A/N_


	7. Just The Truth

**Chapter 9**

**Present**

"Oh, before I forget. Leo orbed back 'Up There' while you were at work. He wanted me to make this potion for you," Paige pulled a blue-green potion out of her pocket and handed it to Phoebe.

"What's it for?"

"To see why you can't use your empathy on Chris. Leo wants to see what he's hiding. If Chris used that empathy-blocking potion, this will undo it."

"Do I really have to? I have better things to do than play detective for Leo's stupid suspicions."

"Aw, just humor the poor guy."

"Ok, enough changing the topic. Paige, can you please just go talk to her?"

"But I don't want to. I'm still mad at her."

Phoebe gave her sister a dirty look that even Piper couldn't clean. "I'll stop bugging you if you do it. Do it! Do it!" Phoebe giggled at her own immaturity.

"You know, I'd orb an apple into your mouth but Chris ate them all."

"If you did that I'd have to vanquish you for being mean to your wonderful, talented, and favorite sister," Phoebe added in the best baby-talk voice she could muster.

"But I've never orbed an apple into Piper's mouth," Paige smirked at the poke at her sister.

"Haha. Very funny. It's up to the attic for you!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Paige climbed up the stairs and walked over to the attic door. She hesitated a moment before knocking.

"Come in."

Paige opened the door and looked around the attic for a moment. It looked different than it usually did. There was now a cot in the attic as well as some blankets sprawled all across the floor. But the Book of Shadows, as always, sat on top of its wooden pedestal.

"Hey, can we um, talk for a minute?"

Prue motioned Paige towards the couch, "Come sit."

Paige carefully treaded over to join her sister. "I just wanted to say I think I might have…overreacted a bit yesterday. We kind of started off our relationship on the wrong foot and yesterday didn't help much."

"You didn't overreact. I'm the one that should be apologizing, Paige. It's just it's so hard to…"

"I know. But I probably could've been more understanding. I mean here you are coming back from the dead and I've been being a bitch to you." Paige's eyes showed nothing but kindness and caring. She hadn't wanted to come up here and apologize, but now she was glad that she did. Her much ignored whitelighter side was bringing out the more empathic feelings that she possessed.

"I have something for you," Prue got up and crossed the room to an ancient-looking chest, which looked to have at one point in time been green, but had now faded out to an almost unrecognizable color. She carefully popped it open and pulled a small paper out of the bottom. It was an aged black and white photograph of a beautiful woman holding an infant in her arms. The hand of a melancholy-looking was placed upon the woman's shoulder, his hair graying and his eyes sad.

"Look."

"It's…"

"Mom. And Sam."

"Is that…me?" Paige gently took the picture in her hand and examined it. She smiled when she saw herself wrapped in the same baby blanket she still kept in her room. The letter P was embroidered across it. Her smile disappeared, however, when she noticed the look in her parents' eyes. They were holding their new daughter, a moment that should have been precious and beautiful. But instead of looking happy, their eyes were filled with grief.

"It must've been the only picture they took with you. I found it the other day hidden in this chest. It's yours."

Paige's eyes became watery and she hugged her sister for the very first time. "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris!" "Chris!"

Chris orbed into the kitchen next to Phoebe, "What's up?"

"I want you to come join me for a drink at P3."

"No can do. Important whitelighter stuff to do."

"Ah, I see. I guess you don't want to know what demon I think is after Wyatt then," Phoebe internally congratulated herself when she saw Chris's face. She knew she had him.

"You have a new lead?"

"Orb us to P3 and I'll explain."

Chris took Phoebe's hand and together they orbed into the backroom of P3 where Chris had been sleeping for the past few months. It was a mess; there were scattered papers everywhere and drawings of many odd-faced demons on the wall. His obsession was blatantly present in the room. They walked together to the bar and each got a beer before walking back into Chris's small living space.

"So what's this demon you think you have a lead on?"

"His name is…shit," Phoebe spilled her drink all over the floor, but had luckily managed to avoid getting any on her clothes.

"I'll get it," Chris walked over to a drawer to get some paper towels. Phoebe hurriedly pulled the potion Paige had given her out of her pocket, and poured its contents into Chris's beer. It quickly fizzed and the blue-green color faded into the lighter color of the drink. Chris was completely oblivious to the fact that Phoebe had just slipped something into hisHeineken. He found the paper towels and wiped up the floor. Once he sat down again, he downed the rest of his beer in a few gulps.

"So who's the demon?"

"There is no demon."

"What? What are you talking about? I thought you were here to talk about a lead."

"Uh, no, actually, I came here to ask you a question. I just said that so you'd come. Now I want to know. What is it you're hiding from us, Chris?"

"I've told everyone a million times, nothing!" He slanted his eyes at Phoebe in distrust before asking, "Did _Leo_ send you here to interrogate me or something?"

"You're lying."

"How the hell would you know if I'm lying?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I slipped a reverse empathy-blocking potion in your drink."

"You poisoned my drink!"

"I want to know what you're keeping from us. You promised no more lies."

Chris's eyes looked to his empty glass for help but found none. When he opened his mouth to speak he found that no words came out.

"I need you to be honest with me. No games, no running away, just the truth."

"Okay."

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?"

"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time."

_A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. Please let me know what you think._


	8. Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

**Present**

Piper lay across her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had not been able to sleep well for weeks; the bed felt so empty now that there wasn't a warm body to lie next to. She let out a sigh and rolled over. She looked at the night table next to her bed and saw a picture- her favorite picture- of her, Leo, and Wyatt. It had been taken the day of Wyatt's first fair. Even though she and Leo were having difficulty during that time he was still there. He hadn't abandoned her and their wonderful son. Now he had. Piper didn't know if she could ever forgive Leo, or if she even wanted to. She held the picture close to her chest and began to doze off. She began to drift into a dream but a soft noise startled her out of her sleep.

"Leo? What are you doing here?"

"You're awake? I'm sorry, I thought you were sleeping. I know you told me you needed your space it's just…"

"It's just you thought you could stalk me while I'm sleeping?"

"Piper, it's not like that. I just miss you and Wyatt so _much_."

"You should've thought about that before you abandoned us."

"You know I'd be here with you if I could. I want to be here, I just don't have a choice," He walked over to Piper and cupped her cheek in his hand. He looked directly into her eyes and Piper looked as if she might cry. She had to be strong, she couldn't cry. She wouldn't.

"There is _always_ a choice, Leo," Her voice cracked and she leaned over and kissed him. Leo kissed her in response and time seemed to stand still for a moment. There were no demons, no Elders, no worries. It was just two people very much in love, no matter how much either of them tried to deny it. Leo lowered himself onto the bed, and they started to take off each other's clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris poured himself another shot. He had been drinking for awhile now; he didn't drink very often but he felt like nothing else could help ease his worries. By now he was quite drunk. He did not even bother to pour his last shot but, rather, took a swig from the bottle before dropping it and falling onto his bed with a thump. He was very tired and hadn't slept for weeks. Not only had he not been able to find out who turned Wyatt evil, but now his conception date was coming closer and closer. He began to worry that he would slowly start to fade out of existence, and his life would mean nothing. He would have come to the past and done nothing but screw it up more than it already was. And now Phoebe knew about him, and she would probably tell Paige and Prue.

'_God, how could I have messed things up so bad? Please help me. Please, just this once. For just once in my life can you please help me?'_

It had been a long time since Chris had prayed. He didn't even believe in God. He wanted to so desperately, to have something, _anything_ to believe in. But his own life had proven that he couldn't believe in anything, least of all himself. He couldn't trust anything or anyone. Everyone he loved had died, and the only people that were left had betrayed him. All that was left of his life now was to fade away.

Chris couldn't take this. He hadn't cried in a long time, but as he lay in his bed now tears began to fall freely down his face. He tried so hard not to, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing and Chris cried himself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd my potion work?"

"It um…good."

"Hello? Curious younger sister here! Hurry up and tell me what happened, I want to go to sleep."

"He said…I don't think I should tell you," Phoebe's eyes showed her confliction. This was such a big secret and she really wanted to tell someone but Chris begged her not to.

"Fine," Paige knew her sister would tell her, anyway. Just the fact that Paige was giving up so easily would insure her finding out within the next ten seconds. Phoebe never could keep a secret. Besides the whole 'Sorry, I didn't really kill Cole. I lied to my sisters,' thing, of course. But that was before Paige knew Phoebe.

"Well you don't have to force it out of me! Chris is Wyatt's little brother."

"What! You asked him what he was hiding, and he said he's our _nephew_!"

"Well, no, not exactly. Sort of."

Paige's eyes showed confusion and her forehead crinkled, trying to comprehend what her sister was talking about.

"It's just that once my power wasn't blocked anymore, I asked him what he was keeping from us. And then I felt what he felt, and it…it made me so sad. It reminded me of how I feel sometimes before Piper takes her dose of the empathy-blocking potion. I looked at him and I realized how much he looked like Piper. Then it all made sense…the way he acts around everyone," Phoebe looked at Paige to see if she understood. Paige nodded in faux-understanding. No one could really _know_ unless they had Phoebe's power…they didn't understand how it was to feel other people's feelings- to completely understand someone else's emotions. Most people do not even understand their own feelings.

"Well, I guess we know where he gets his neurotic habits from."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo held Piper in his arms for a very long time. She did not want to leave, not now, not ever, but she forced herself to pull away from Leo. She quickly put on her clothes and stood up.

"This was a mistake. I can't do this anymore. Please, just go. Don't come here again."

"I love you," Leo looked at his wife one last time and orbed out. Piper climbed into her bed again, but this time she refused to look in the direction of her nightstand.

'_I can't. I won't cry. Please don't cry.'_

Piper couldn't take this. She hadn't cried in a long time, but as she lay in her bed now tears began to fall freely down her face. She tried so hard not to, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing and Piper cried herself to sleep.

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it. The chapter of this title iscourtesty of a Straylight Run song. Promise more action/future scenes in the next couple of chapters. I tried to include more of Leo and Chris in this one. Please review:)A/N_


	9. Breathe In For Luck

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy. I promise I'll have a quicker update out next time if I get a decent amount of reviews, as I have the next chapter mostly written already. A/N_

**Chapter 11**  
"No, Chris!"

"But Piper, I got tipped off earlier…"

"I said no! I don't want anyone getting hurt. There are too many people with whitelighter blood in this house." Chris orbed out, leaving behind a very frustrated charge.

Prue casually strolled into the living room, munching on some crackers. "What was that about, Piper?"

Her sister sighed, "Oh, it was nothing. Just Chris being annoying about his demon hunting again."

"You know if he wasn't a guy I'd say he needed a serious dose of Midol. I swear- guys get periods, too."

Piper chuckled, "Maybe he just needs to get laid. So I was thinking…we should totally blow off some steam today; up for a little competitive shopping later?"

Prue's eyes lit up and a giant grin spread across her face. "Absolutely. Time and place. I'll kick your ass. In my wonderful glamoured form, of course."

"Did my shopping radar just go off? Because I totally want to blow off any and all demon-related work today," Paige continued down towards the bottom of the stairs, and Piper frowned. She had been hoping to spend some time alone with Prue. She needed advice about her life that only an older sister could give, and she wanted to make up for the insensitive things she had said to her sister the other day, however true they were. Her sister had been avoiding her and Phoebe since then. But she acted as if it had never happened, and Piper was grateful for it. Although, what Piper said obviously did not fall upon death ear for her older sister was now noticeably absent whenever anything demon-related popped up. She even found a way to never be home whenever Chris warned them about something. She couldn't worry if she didn't know…as much, anyway.

"So when are we..."

"Darklighter!" Chris orbed in, breaking her train of thought. His face was painted with dirt and his shirt was torn in several places. His wavy brown hair was a sea of tangles, and there was a painful-looking cut across his cheek.

"Quick guys get out of here! Someone get Phoebe!" Piper's eyes widened with fear when she saw the darklighter standing in her living room. She threw out her hands in attempt to blow him up, but when nothing happened, she began to panic. She wished Phoebe was there. Her sister and she were the only two people in the family with no whitelighter blood in them.

"I'll get her!" Paige orbed out to the Bay Mirror to retrieve their sister. Chris and Prue began to orb but stopped themselves when they saw two demons shimmering in. The first and larger of the two demons grabbed Piper from behind and held onto her arms to prevent her from making use of her freezing power. The other demon threw an athame directly at her abdomen and Piper closed her eyes, anticipating the large amount of pain that was sure to come. Chris saw the athame heading towards her and TKed the knife directly back at the demon, vanquishing it. An arrow whizzed past his head, and he jumped out of the way. He swung his arm out in mid-air and the darklighter flew across the room. The darklighter never hit the wall as expected, however. He instead blinked to his feet at the other side of the living room.

"I better get a good reward for this," He muttered to himself as he carefully aimed and shot two poisoned black arrows out of the bow he held. The first arrow went straight into Prue's side and the other was headed straight towards Chris when Paige orbed in, no Phoebe in sight.

"Arrow!" She quickly deflected the poisoned thing away from her nephew and into the neck of the large demon holding her sister. He burst into flames and screamed as his flesh and bones disintegrated into dust.

Piper ran over to her injured sister. Her heart was pounding and she felt as if it would beat a hole through her chest.

'_What if she dies again? What if…Oh god. Oh god. Not again.' _Her sister lay in a heap on the floor and her clothes were covered with blood.

"Chris, do something!"

"Piper, I can't heal!" Chris's voice rose in panic as the adrenaline and fear rushed through his veins. What mess had he gotten them into now? Paige stepped over to her nephew and placed a silent, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, honey. Everything's gonna be okay." Her sister was barely conscious now and it was too difficult for her to speak, but her eyes shone with her determination to stay awake.

"Go get Leo, Chris!"

"Piper, but…I can't."

"I don't care how much you hate him! Get your whitelighter ass up there NOW!" He cringed and opened his mouth to utter a retort, but his tongue was rendered incapable of speaking and he found himself unconsciously orbing instead.

"Chris? What the hell are you doing here?"

"The girls need you."

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I can't come down there anymore. I'm not needed now and I have to do my _job_!"

"Please. It's Prue."

They orbed together into the living room several moments later. Leo's eyes scanned the manor and quickly noticed the arrow lying next to his old charge. The grandfather clock was once again broken and pieces of it lay across the floor. The carpet was stained with blood and ashes of vanquished demons were scattered everywhere. "Jesus. What the hell happened?"

"Just heal her already will you!" Piper exclaimed, the stress clearly evident in her voice. She had already managed to take the arrow out of her sister and now all that was left was for Leo to heal her. The golden glow of his healing power slowly flowed from his hands as Paige and Chris anxiously looked on from a distance. After several seconds passed Prue's eyes opened and she looked around with a very bad migraine; the world still spinning around her.

She started to sit up but Leo gently pushed her down back down. "Easy now. Lay down for a bit and rest. The remnants of darklighter poison don't go away for awhile." Piper reached over to hug Prue and her worry slowly faded away. Her heart stopped pounding and instead of fear now, she felt anger.

She quickly released her sister and stood up. "Chris, I told you not to go after that darklighter! But you don't have enough sense to listen! You endangered my _family_. Paige is half whitelighter and I almost lost Prue and what if…what if Wyatt was here?" She got more and more excited as she yelled she was reminded of exactly how she felt the other day when Phoebe was the one who had gotten hurt.

Chris looked at his hands and his shoulders slumped a bit, "I'm sorry," he said, almost whispering. But Piper didn't seem to notice.

"And you!" Piper exclaimed, pointing at Prue. "Damn it, Prue! I told you to get out of here. You…you promised you wouldn't…not again. _I can't take this anymore_!"

**Chapter 12**

**About 20 Years in the Future**

"Give me a report." Wyatt looked the darklighter up and down and noticed that there were no cuts or bruises on his skin.

"It was nothing like you said it would be. I want extra payment."

"Absolutely not. I will pay you what we agreed upon, and no more."

"You told me it would be an easy vanquish! You said he wouldn't have his powers. You said…"

"I know what I said! Do you really _think_ you would've agreed to go if I didn't lie about Chris losing his powers when he went back to the past?"

"Then why send me if you knew I was going to fail?"

Wyatt sighed with unconcealed annoyance, "Because I didn't want to actually vanquish Chris. I knew he would ask the Charmed Ones for help, which is why I told you to bring a few demons along. I want to see how strong they are right now- at this_ particular_ moment in time. So tell me Mr. Huang, what has the bastard changed so far?"

Mr. Huang's chilly laughter filled the otherwise silent room and he grinned, "I shot that bitch. I've been waiting almost a decade for that opportunity. Ever since…"

He lost his track of thought and Wyatt raised his eyebrows in anticipation; waiting for him to continue. But the darklighter chose not to and he was forced to ask the question himself. "Shot who?"

"Your ex-whitelighter."


	10. Take Time To Catch Your Breath

**Chapter 9**

**Present**

Phoebe rang the doorbell of the manor and waited for an answer. There was none, so she pushed the bell again and lingered a few seconds longer. No one answered, however, so she fumbled around in her pockets for the keys to the house. She felt the cool metal on her fingers and lifted it out to open up the door. She pushed it open, wheeling her young nephew through the hallway in his stroller. She was startled to see Paige walk into the room.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Phoebe today, Wyatt?" She asked, looking at the two.

"No one answered the door."

"Ah, sorry I was cleaning up."

"Cleaning up what?" Phoebe looked at her sister suspiciously and Paige narrowed her eyes at her stupid question.

"Oh, no, no, no. I am not fighting any demons tonight!"

"Now there's where you're lucky…we already did all that. Most of it, anyway. No thanks to you forgetting to tell me you weren't at the Bay Mirror today."

"Are you kidding me? Paige, we had an entire conversation about me taking the day off yesterday. Elise has been getting on my back and…I can't believe you don't remember."

"I guess I was distracted. But there was a darklighter and we really could've used your help."

"You've been 'distracted' a lot lately. Wait- there was a darklighter! Here? Is everyone okay?"

"Well yeah, _now_ everything's fine."

"What do you mean '_now _everything's fine'?"

"Oh, you know- the usual. Prue got shot by the darklighter, Chris freaked out, Piper had an emotional breakdown and yelled at everyone."

Phoebe was already getting a headache. She walked over and collapsed onto the couch, squeezing her eyes shut and massaging her temples with her hand. She was tired of dealing with Piper's emotional wreckage.

"Where is everyone now?"

"I don't know; Chris and Prue orbed out after Piper's little fit. They seemed kind of upset."

"Chris!"

"What is it, Phoebe?" He asked as he orbed in. His posture slumped a little and his eyes looked tired.

She was about to answer but stopped suddenly, "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm alive aren't I?" His words had an edge of sarcasm to them. It was a way out for him- a way of avoiding any and all questions. He had always been sarcastic, but since coming back to the past he used his regular tact of evading the question more often. His aunt knew he didn't want to talk and normally she'd push him, but she decided to save it for later. She could tell he wasn't ready to be forced to do anything.

"Do you know where Prue is?"

"No, I haven't seen her since the attack."

"Prue!" She waited a minute before calling again, "Prue!"

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"No. Well not physically, anyway. I think I might know where she is."

Prue's feet dangled off the edge of the dock. A gentle fog began to spread across the lake, causing the water to become murky and unclear. She heard Phoebe call her but decided to ignore it, as she knew it was nothing important or life-threatening. It had been drizzling on and off for the past twenty minutes but now the rain started to come down in buckets and it soaked through her clothes. Prue shivered. She looked down at her reflection in the water and almost laughed at how pathetic a sight it was- she was soaking wet, miserable, and alone. She felt like crying but what good would it do? It wouldn't change how she felt about anything and her tears would just melt together with the salty-rain.

She heard someone orb in behind her but she didn't bother to turn around. She knew who it was. Chris waited on the end of the dock, knowing his aunt would want to speak to Prue alone. Phoebe watched her soaked and shivering sister for a moment, a person that she had looked up to her entire life, and realized for the first time how human her sister really was. She had always thought of Prue as so big, so _everything_, and she was amazed at how small a giant could look. She could live her life with mistakes and regrets just like everybody else could. She could die just like everybody else…

Phoebe walked towards the end of the dock and sat down next to her, "Wantta talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Prue had reverted back to her old self. She was very different from a month ago when she had shared so much with her little sister. They had been open with each other that night and Phoebe had felt really good about it afterwards. Her sister had never shared so many feelings with her before.

Phoebe leaned her head against her sister's shoulder and a montage of scenes began to play through her head. She saw Piper and herself a few days after their mother had died. They were scared and upset and had gone to sleep in Prue's room.

She was crying as she spoke softly to her sisters, "No one's ever gonna hurt you again. I promise I'll always take care of both of you."

The scene then changed to a vision of herself and Prue when she was about 17. She never saw the car coming as she ran through the red light. Screeching tires sounded as another car slammed into the passenger side and the air bags exploded.

"Phoebe? Phoebe, are you okay!"

Phoebe was completely unprepared for what she saw next. The vision changed to her two oldest sisters inside a hospital room. Prue was crying. Piper was whiter than a ghost and she was covered with blood. It was everywhere…

"Don't go. I love you." Piper flat lined as she spoke her last words. To Phoebe's horror, she felt everything her oldest sister was feeling at the time. She knew that Piper had died in the alternate timeline but seeing it, _feeling _how _real_ it was hurt her more than she could imagine and she unsuccessfully tried to pull herself out of her vision. Her empathy had combined with her power of premonition to create the most realistic visions she had ever had, and she didn't like it. She didn't want to see everything Prue was thinking of right now; she wanted to help her but feeling so many powerful emotions including her own…It was just too much at once.

"Don't worry. He's gonna fix it. I promise you're gonna be fine."

Shax sent Prue crashing through the wall and the scene faded into Piper yelling at Prue's grave. "How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone? Please come back. I need you." She let out an anguished cry and sank to the floor, "Please come back."

The vision took Phoebe's consciousness to a little less than a month ago,

"Promise me, Prue."

"Piper, I can't do that."

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never leave us like that again. _Please._"

She relented, "Okay, Piper. I promise."

Her premonition finally changed to a very recent moment in time. She watched Piper scream at Chris and then watched her yell at Prue. "You…you promised you wouldn't…not again. _I can't take this anymore_!"

Phoebe gasped as she came out of her vision. She quickly jerked away from Prue to put a bit of distance between them. She had no intention of having another premonition like that. Not now, not ever. Phoebe was forced to see both of her sisters die, to see things that she never wanted to see. She had come here to help her sister but now she was crying. She cried for her family, and for herself.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews. I really appreciate it. A/N_


End file.
